N and Bender: Kanto Adventure (Censored)
by AwesomelyEpical
Summary: When seraching for Zekrom in Kanto, N comes across a shiny metal robot named Bender. The uncensored version is in the Pokemon/Futurama crossover section. Still rated T because it's quite dark at some points.
1. Chapter 1

N's Castle, Unova (Music: watch?v=BoLUVAAKWqQ)

"_What could have caused these two castles of old to rise again? Could it have been Zekrom's disappearance? One thing is certain, though: Unova is doomed."_

N shut off the TV, kind of upset at his old friend's recent disappearance. Not to mention the fact that the entire region was practically doomed because of it. Where could the Legendary Dragon of Ideals have gone? Wait a minute… Didn't that Nate guy capture him? "I better go to Aspertia City. Something must have happened!" the ex-king of Team Plasma exclaimed. **"What's wrong, N?"** Zoroark, who was sitting near him, asked. Sighing, N replied: "You remember Zekrom, right? Well, he's disappeared, and I think Nate might be in trouble." The teen explained. "And the Relic Castle and Abyssal Ruins have risen agin. And I'm certain the two events are linked. It may be possible that Zekrom's disappearance may have thrown Unova out of balance. Now, I'm going to Aspertia. You stay here and guard the castle. Swanna, use Fly!" and with that, the Swanna he met a week ago when searching for Hilda flew up high, taking N with her to Aspertia City.

Viridian Forest, Kanto (Music: watch?v=0b5tJ-5QM8U)

"Aw man, I'm lost! Now what the heck am I supposed to do? This Magnemite thing won't help me, and there's no-one for miles! This forest is evil!" an angry, silver bending robot exclaimed. **"Bender, shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" **his Pokémon yelled. "Magnemite, don't make me return you!" Bender threatened. That shut him up. "Now how do we get outta this forest! Eh, forget it." He said, sitting down on a rock and lighting a cigar. "Someone will find us eventually. Maybe." Magnemite facepalmed (or facemagneted, or something… Eh, I dunno) **"Oh Arceus, you're even lazier then I thought!"** the Electric/Steel type muttered. "Shaddap." His robotic trainer said, returning the shiny metal annoyance to his Quick Ball.

_**A/N: So, there ya go! I'll update ASAP. Next chapter, N visits Aspertia City, and Bender gets attacked!**_

**_So yeah, I censored this story and put it in another section. Hope you like it!_**


	2. Searcher's Dicovery! Team Rocket return!

**Episode 1: Searcher's Discovery! Team Rocket Returns!**

**A/N: Sorry to keep you waiting! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Episode 1 Summary: N travels to Aspertia to find out what happened to Zekrom. Meanwhile, Bender has a run-in with the Kanto Mafia!**

_Aspertia City, South-West Unova_

_Evening_

_Music: _ watch?v=1HsoH-WNTtw

"Thank you Swanna. Take a rest now." N said, returning the Flying Pokémon to its Pokéball.

"So this is Aspertia City. It's nice, I guess…" the green-haired Trainer sighed to himself.

"Wait, is that Hilbert and Rosa over there?"

"Wah! Oh, hey N. What brought you here?" Hilbert, asked, surprised.

"I thought you'd be searching for Hilda." Rosa stated.

"Actually, I'm trying to find Nate, the kid who caught Zekrom. You know him?" N verified.

"Nate? He's been missing for a month!" Rosa exclaimed.

"No-one knows where he is! We gave up looking for him and just told the International Police about it. And Looker just said he's asked his brother, "Searcher", to look for him. And nothing's been heard from him for a fortnight."

N's face fell. He was never going to find Zekrom…

"Hang on, I'm getting a call." Hilbert told N.

"It's Searcher!" N suddenly got hopeful. Maybe Zekrom would be found after all!

"OK, thanks. Bye." Hilbert finished his X-Transceiver call.

"He said there have been a lot of thunderstorms in Kanto recently, and the Cinnabar Island Gym Leader, Blaine, said that he saw a huge, black figure in the Seafoam Islands that seemed to look like Zekrom. And Nate caught Zekrom, so he might be there." He explained.

"Alright, I'm going there!" N said

"I have to find Zekrom! Beheeyem, come out! Use Telepo-" he was cut off by Hilbert yelling.

"What?! You're going to find them? But you're just going because of a theory! Besides, I'm pretty sure Blaine is senile…OW!" he had just got kicked in the shin by Rosa, who said

"If N wants to find Zekrom, let him! Oh, and leave the Unova Pokémon here. You don't want to be surrounded by Kantoians asking where you got your Pokémon. Just go to Pallet Town to get one for free. Good luck!" And with that, N gave her all his Pokémon except Beheeyem, and Teleported to Kanto.

_Pallet Town, West Kanto_

_Evening_

_Music: _ watch?v=eU9zlkfLptk

VSSSSSH! N and his Beheeyem appeared in front of the Oak Pokémon Lab in Pallet Town of Kanto.

"**WELL, THIS IS THE PLACE. GOODBYE! I HAVE TO HELP AN OLD FRIEND. WIBBLY-WOBBLY-TIMEY-WIMEY****!" **Beheeyem said, Teleporting away.

"Guess I'm on my own now. Well, best go in to Professor Oak's Lab…" N said to himself, opening the door.

"Hello? Is this Oak Pokémon research? I'm here for a Pokémon…"

"I've told you before, Leaf! I am not getting rid of Porygon! It may hate you, but I need it!" Professor Oak exclaimed, walking into the main PokéLab.

"Oh, hello. Who are you and what do you need?" he said after seeing N.

"My name is N. I'm here for a Pokémon. A friend of mine said you give them away." Oak smiled at that.

"Oh my, yes! I do give people Pokémon! You must want to become a licensed Pokémon Trainer!" he walked over to a table

"These are the Starter Pokémon: Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. You can choose one of them." N looked at the Pokémon. People were still hurting Pokémon with battles, but all of these Pokémon looked willing to fight. So this is what Nate was talking about during his fight with Ghetsis…Suddenly, N noticed a small, yellow, human-like Pokémon hiding under the table.

"Umm, Professor? Who's that Pokémon?" he asked, intrigued.

"That? Oh that's Abra. He seems to be a peaceful Pokémon who tries to stay away from people. He is a Psychic Type." N smiled. That Abra seemed a lot like him.

"OK, I've made my decision. I would like to train that Abra." Upon hearing his name, Abra poked his head out from under the table, confused as to why N wanted to have him on his team.

"What? You want Abra? Are you sure you want a Pokémon that doesn't like humans?" Oak asked, confused.

"Professor, I know this is hard to believe, but I possess the ability to hear what Pokémon are saying. I was raised by them in the Tenkawa forest." N told him. Upon hearing that, Abra crawled out from under the table.

"Really? Wow. I guess I _could_ give you Abra, then. Here's his Pokéball, your Pokédex, and your Trainer Card." Oak said, giving N a Heal Ball, a green Holo-Pokédex, and a dark blue card.

"I can see that Abra seems to like you! You are one unique person! Now, just fill out the Trainer Card, and be on your way. The first Gym a Trainer can battle in is in Pewter City. I wish you luck on your journey".

_Viridian Forest, West Kanto_

_Evening_

Deep in the forest, Bender was sleeping on a rock, bleeping like a modem.

"**Bender, WAKE UP!"** Magnemite yelled irritably.

"Wuh? Kill all humans! Oh, it's _you_. Bite my shiny metal-" Bender was cut off by a gunshot, and two people stepped out from behind a few trees.

(Music: watch?v=TBisob7fS7I)

"Hello, robot." One of them said. "We're Team Rocket! Hand over your Magnemite!"

"Team Rocket? The Kanto Mafia? I thought you disbanded in 3010?" Bender exclaimed.

"We're not the Mafia! We're a crime organisation led by an American-Italian!" the Rocket grunt shouted angrily. There was an awkward silence…

"Ugh. Just give us your Pokémon!"

"NEVER!"

"Fine! We'll take it by force! Go Houndour!"

"HOOOOU!" the black dog Pokémon cried.

"Use Fire Fang!" the Grunt called out.

"**GAAAAAH!"** Magnemite cried out as the fire engulfed him and he fell to the ground.

"Well, we're boned." Bender stated. "HEEEEELP!"

_Meanwhile, in the same forest…_

_(PAUSE MUSIC)_

"Abra! Why did you teleport us HERE?" N yelled angrily. He said to Teleport to Viridian City, not some stupid forest!

"**Umm, you said to Teleport us to Viridian, and this IS Viridian Forest… Besides, it's closer to Pewter City, where we can get our first Gym Badge!" **the Psi Pokémon verified.

"Yeah…I guess you're right. Hey, do you hear that?" N said.

"_HEEEEELP!"_ a voice cried.

"**Guess we ought to help, then." **Abra told his Trainer.

"Let's go!" N exclaimed.

_Now, back to where Bender is being assaulted by the Mafia-err, I mean Team Rocket…_

_(PLAY MUSIC)_

"Okay, knock out the robot and grab his Pokémon!" a grunt yelled.

"Roger. Houndour, use Bite!" the other grunt called out.

"NOT SO FAST! ABRA, SIGNAL BEAM!" a voice cried out. Abra unleashed a blast of rainbow energy, hitting the Rockets and their Houndour, and sending them off into the skies.

"We're blasting off for the first time everrrrr!" the grunts yelled as they flew off into the distance.

"Well, that was easy. Sir, are you okay?" N asked, turning to Bender.

"Yes. My name is Bender Bending Rodriguez. You saved me and Magnemite here!" the robot said.

"I guess we did. My name is Natural Harmonia Gropius, but everyone calls me N." N said.

"I can see why." Bender stated. "This calls for a beer!" he took out a can of beer and downed it in 3 seconds flat. Then threw the can at a passing Weedle, knocking it out.

"You sure like alcohol. Well, let me heal your Pokémon. POWERS OF THE TENKAWA FOREST, COME TO ME! HELP THIS INNOCENT POKÉMON!" N said, as pink aura began to surround Magnemite and heal his wounds.

"Neat! You must be from the forest!" Bender cried, surprised.

"Yes, I am from the Tenkawa forest. I was raised by Darmanitan and Zoroark there. As a result, I can understand Pokémon speech." N told him.

"That's cool! I, being a robot, can also understand Pokémon, but only Electric and/or Steel Pokémon." Bender said.

"Hm. So where are you headed? I'm going to Pewter City." N inquired.

"Hey, I'm going to Pewter too. Why don't I come with you? We could team up to escape this forest!"

"I dunno. Abra could use Teleport…"

"**No, I can only do that once a day. And it's dangerous at night here, so we gotta walk!" **Abra cried out.

"Well, Bender, I guess you could come with us. It'll be dangerous though, as I am looking for Zekrom. You'll need to be made of STEEL, or something to survive." N told the bending unit.

"I'm 40% steel." Bender replied, hitting his chest.

"Well, okay. Come along, then. But first, return your Magnemite. He needs to rest."

"Bite my shiny metal-Oh, wait. You're right. Return, Magnemite." Bender said, recalling his only Pokémon.

"Let's go!" N said, as he and Bender set off into the unknown…

_Abyssal Ruins_

_Unova_

_Night_

_Music: _ watch?v=hLQF7uBZ0zE

A shadowy figure riding a Lapras approached to now floating Abyssal Ruins.

"Here it is, Lapras. The Castle of the Black King. These gems should do the trick." The figure said, holding up two blue gems, which emitted a turquoise light. "Heh. Zekrom has gone, but Kyogre is still here! And our plan is coming along perfectly…"

Suddenly, the ruins cracked open, revealing a pair of glowing blue eyes.

"KYOOOOOOO!"

_Relic Castle_

_Unova_

_Night_

A mysterious figure appeared in front of the ruins, along with a Gastly.

"Keh-he! Reshiram has been captured. Now these gems from Hoenn shall awaken the Legendary Groudon…" they said, holding up two red gems, emitting an orange light, causing a crack to appear in the castle. "We will finally take over the country, Gastly! We will be the rulers of Japan! Keh-he-he…"

A pair of red eyes glowed from inside the castle.

"GROOOOOOOOU!"

**A/N: There we go! Episode 1! How was it? Reshiram has been captured, and Kyogre and Groudon have awoken. And guess what? Hilbert is involved. You'll find out more next time! Here's a preview, and be sure to review!:**

**N: Alright, you! What the hell have you done to this Eevee?**

**Bender: What the heck? A diamond Geodude?**

**?:Master, Hilbert has been successfully imprisoned! Our plan is almost ready…**

**Fun fact: The Tenkawa Forest is an actual place in Japan.**


End file.
